herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lara Croft (Legend Timeline)
Lara Croft, 11th Countess of Abbingdon, is the main protagonist of the Legend reboot trilogy of the Tomb Raider video game franchise, consisting of the games Tomb Raider: Legend, Tomb Raider: Anniversary and Tomb Raider: Underworld, as well as multiple spin off titles. She is an English archaeologist and explorer who often goes after various artefacts. Lara's adventures were fuelled by much more than just the thrill of adventure. Lara blamed herself for the disappearance of her mother and worked to discover the truth of what happened to her, as well as preventing the destruction of modern civilization on several occasions, by facing off against power hungry deities. She is voiced by Keeley Hawkes. Personality Although Lara is very serious about her job, it doesn't stop her from being quite sarcastic and quick with witty remarks. Lara is also quite reckless, often and intentionally "forgetting" safety equipment for mountain climbing. Initially, Lara does not wish to kill anyone, and is saddened by the loss of human life, especially after killing Larson Conway, Her first Human kill. However as the timeline progressed, she becomes much more willing to kill in order to defend herself, and even takes on some vengeful tendencies. Despite these traits, Lara has a vulnerable side of her where she's kind and compassionate but she's also stubborn, headstrong, determined, and fearless. Lara is also extremely intelligent and level headed, usually remained calm, even in the most dangerous situations. History Early Life Lara Croft was born in Surrey's Parkside hospital to Lady Amelia Croft and the notorious archaeologist Lord Richard Croft, the late Earl of Abbingdon. Between the ages of three and six, she attended the Abbingdon Girls School, where it quickly became clear that she was an exceptionally gifted child. At the age of nine, Lara and her mother were in the Croft's private jet over the Himalayas when lightning struck the engines and caused the plane to crash land. Her mother and Lara were the only survivors at the time. When exploring a nearby temple, Lara inadvertently triggered a mysterious portal, to - as we later find out - the future, by touching a sword. Lara's mother, misunderstanding the person on the other side - Amanda Evert, who was, in the future, talking to Lara - pulled out the sword and vanished to supposedly Helheim. Lara, then alone, walked to Katmandu], to escape the horrors of the plane crash. When she arrived in Katmandu she went to the nearest bar and made a polite telephone call to her father asking if it would be convenient for him to come and pick her up. After the loss of her mother, Lara received private tutoring, part of it from her father, who took her on some of his expeditions. For six years following the plane crash, Lara rarely left her father's side, traveling around the world from one archaeological dig site to another. During this period she was ostensibly given a standard education from private tutors, but it would probably be more accurate to say she was her father's full time apprentice. Lara suffered another tragic loss at the age of 17, her father went missing in Cambodia. Extensive searches by the authorities and Lara herself turned up human remains that could not definitively be identified. Since Lord Croft's body was not officially recovered, Lara could not directly inherit the Croft title and was thrust into a bitter family feud over control of the Abbingdon estates with her uncle Lord Errol Croft. Lara eventually won the legal battle and took possession of her inheritance, including the title of Countess of Abbingdon which she inherited from her father and became 11th Countess of Abbingdon, but at the cost of a deep rift in the Croft family that left her estranged from her living relatives. Tomb Raider: Anniversary In Calcutta, Lara Croft is approached by Larson Conway, who introduces her to Jacqueline Natla, who wishes Lara to find a piece of an artefact called the Scion, located in the Peruvian mountains. Lara, having searched unsuccessfully for such an artifact with her father in the past, agrees to go. In the Peruvian mountains, Lara finds a tomb belonging to the Atlantean king Qualopec. She discovers that he was one of three Kings (the Triumvirate) who ruled Atlantis before it sank. Lara leaves with a piece of the three-part Scion, but notices movement from what had appeared to be a statue of Qualopec before the tomb collapses. Shortly after, Lara is confronted by Larson, who attempts to take the Scion piece from her. After knocking him out, she discovers that Natla has sent Pierre Dupont, another archaeologist, to find the next piece. Lara breaks into Natla's office and finds evidence that the next piece of the Scion is located in St. Francis Folly in Greece. Lara departs to Greece, and finds the second piece of the Scion in the depths of a tomb. While Lara studies the empty coffin of Tihocan, the second member of the Triumvirate, Pierre ambushes Lara, forcing her at gun point to give up her piece of the Scion. After Pierre takes the piece Lara tries to take him by surprise but he escapes with the Scion piece in hand, only to be killed by guardian centaurs outside of the tomb. After defeating the centaurs, and joining both pieces of the Scion, Lara sees a vision,and it reveals the location of the third and final piece of the Scion: Egypt. Lara travels to Egypt, and successfully retrieves the third piece of the Scion. After assembling all three pieces, Lara's earlier vision becomes much clearer. In Lara's visions two of the three Kings, Tihocan and Qualopec, are sentencing the third one, revealed to be Natla, to imprisonment. Natla, after releasing Atlantis' own army against itself in an attempt to bring about what she refers to as the Seventh Age, is imprisoned in the crystalline structure for a thousand years. With Lara in a trance, Natla steals the Scion and has Lara restrained by her three henchmen. Lara escapes and follows the departing Natla on a motorbike, managing to sneak onto Natla's departing boat. Lara follows Natla into a desolate mine and kills Larson when he tries to stop her. Visibly shaken, Lara then confronts Kin Kade and Jerome Johnson, who end up killing each other in the skirmish. Lara then travels to the top of the Atlantean pyramid and confronts Natla. Not long into the confrontation with Natla, Lara realizes that Natla's plan is to resurrect the army of Atlantis. Natla attempts to convince Lara to stop opposing her and become immortal like her. Lara destroys Scion instead and is then tackled by Natla, who falls into the lava while Lara uses her grappling hook to survive. Lara, thinking Natla dead, tries to escape, being confronted by a giant mutant along the way. She is soon confronted by an angry Natla, severely burnt, but unimpeded in ability. After a confrontation, Lara collapses a pillar supporting the pyramid onto Natla, trapping her under the collapsing pyramid. Lara escapes and sails away in Natla's boat. Hiring Help Some time later, Lara hires Zip as tech support and Alister Fletcher as a research assistant. Renovating part of the main hall to serve as Zip's office. Additionally, Zip provides Lara with new gadgets such as her grapple gun, field camera, enhanced binoculars and custom PDA. Alister provides Lara with field support, giving her information via radio. Tomb Raider: Legend Lara Croft is telephoned by Paraíso based friend Anaya Imanu who informs a Stone Dais has been discovered in Tiwanaku, Bolivia. Lara remembers to when she was nine years old following the plane crash she survived with her mother uncovered a Nepal Temple in the Himalayas containing an ornate Stone Dais accidentally activated by her which sucked in her mother and was consequently the day she vanished forever. Lara comes across mercenaries patrolling the interior ruins of a few minor Tiwanaku Temples. Lara eventually comes to the central still in tact Tiwanaku Temple and enters to find within it the reported found Stone Dais. There with is a man by the name of James Rutland who is accompanied by a handful of the mercenaries revealed to be his. James, in a conversation, shows Lara a piece of a sword and mentions her believed dead friend Amanda Evert. Lara, following this, decides to go to Paraíso and to the dig site of which her, the believed dead Amanda and a group of confirmed dead college friends made a digsite at. Lara organizes for Anaya to meet her in Paraíso and the two rendezvous at the Statue in the Paraíso Market Place. There James Rutland's Mercenaries Edshow up and attack. Anaya takes off in her jeep and a handful of Rutland's pursue her. Lara catches up on a stolen motorcycle and eliminates the pursuers. Lara then boards Anaya's jeep and the two arrive at the dig site. Lara recounts what happened to her, Amanda and their college friends at the dig site. Lara, then on present day, enters through a watery passage into the dig site and uncover what really happened. Upon discovering that Amanda may not have died, and the first Excalibur Fragment, Lara sets out to recover the rest of the fragments and stop Amanda and Rutlands Plans. Lara then travels to Japan to meet a yakuza leader, Takamoto, to find the next excalibur fragment. Takamoto refuses to give the artifact to Lara, and runs away, but Lara chases him. After a long fight between the two, Lara takes the fragment and discovers that whoever wields it has a certain power. Lara goes to Ghana, for the next fragment, only to find out that James Rutland already has it. After another fight, Lara takes the fragment and travels to Siberia for the hilt of Excalibur. She discovers that Amanda is there, researching Tesla's experiments. Amanda also has the hilt, and works with Rutland. Lara fights the unknown entity that killed her colleagues in Paraíso, learning that Amanda controls it, Lara instead takes the hilt and runs. Lara is told by Zip that the next piece of the sword is probably in Cornwall, England, They travel to a dilapidated tourist attraction that is claimed to sit on the final resting place of King Arthur. Searching the premises, Lara discovers that King Arthur's Tomb is in fact there, the entrance to which is hidden behind a fake burial chamber to throw off suspicion. Lara makes her way to King Arthur's Tomb, battling a giant Sea Serpent on the way. She takes the piece but discovers that Rutland's mercenaries captured Zip, she hurries to save him, narrowly evading the Serpent again. Lara travels now To Nepal, for the last two fragments, one being the necklace Lara's father gave to her mother, and the other being in the Stone Dais her mother disappeared at. After forming the Excalibur, and wielding one of the most powerful weapons, Lara goes back to Bolivia, finding James and Amanda together. Lara kills James, but Amanda transforms into a more powerful wraith, but Lara defeats her too. Lara then activates the Stone Dais, creating a portal to the past. The person Lara's mother was talking to through the portal was actually the Lara from the present, Amanda screams towards the portal for Lara to take out the sword, her mother hears that and does it, causing her disappearance. Lara is enraged, having blamed herself for what happened to her mother, but Amanda had truly been at fault, Lara demands to know what happened to her mother threatening to kill Amanda if she doesn't tell her. Amanda states that her mother is alive, having been transported to Avalon. Lara knocks Amanda out and leaves, to begin to search for another way to find Avalon. Skills and Abilities Lara is shown to possess abilities far beyond that of even a peak human being. She is extremely athletic, using her olympic gymnast like acrobatics to scale tall structures and can perform flips and somersaults after jumping several meters in the air. She has excellent balance and coordination, as she regularly lands on thin ledges, sometimes with her hands. Lara is known for being extremely fast and agile. Lara is incredibly strong and powerful. She can lift and push boulders that weigh a several dozen tons with no effort at all. She has enough leg strength to jump several meters in the air and several meters across and could likely jump even greater distances. Lara is also extremely intelligent. She possesses a fantastical amount of knowledge relating to ancient civilizations, cultures, creatures and artifacts, many of which she discovered by herself in her comparatively short time as treasure hunter. Her resourcefulness and superior intellect has always been a key factor in searching for untold riches beyond human comprehension. Like the original Timeline, Lara is a very talented marksman. Lara's main weapons are her dual Pistols. However she is very capable of using, Shotguns, Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns and Spear Guns. Combined with her gymnastics and marksmanship, Lara makes an exceptionally skilled martial artist and combatant, usually managing to take down multiple enemies effortlessly. Trivia *This version is a composite, of The Original Games and Top Cow's Comic Book series. Taking inspiration from both. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Adventurers Category:Tragic Category:Leaders Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Charismatic Category:Amazons Category:Wrathful Category:Titular Category:Famous Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Lethal Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wealthy Category:Orphans Category:Aristocrats Category:Anti Hero Category:Strong-Willed Category:Selfless Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Damsels Category:Special Agents Category:Archenemy Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Scapegoat Category:Tricksters Category:Global Protection Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Warriors Category:Determinators Category:One-Man Army Category:Dreaded Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Successful